Ally Dawson's Easter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: What will Ally do on the Easter Day?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: This story was based on an idea from my sweet friend LoveShipper.**

* * *

**Ally Dawson's Easter**

**( Easter & Ally )**

**The 18 year old Ally Dawson enter Sonic Boom. It's Easter Day and she's really happy.**

"Mmm, such a cute day." says Ally to herself in a soft calm voice.

Only 5 minutes later, Austin arrive at the store.

"Hi, Ally!" says Austin when he sees his girlfriend.

"Aww! Hi, Austin!" says Ally with a smile.

Ally gives Austin a hug.

"Happy Easter, girlie! This is for you. I hope you like it." says Austin as he gives Ally a basket full of candy-eggs and chocolate-eggs and a huge chocolate-bunny.

"Wow! Thanks so much, Austie. You do such nice sweet things for little cutie me." says Ally.

"Of course...you're my girl." says Austin.

"Yup! Me will always be your girl." says Ally.

"Ally-Cat, wanna go watch a nice Easter-movie?" says Austin.

"No, I'm sorry. Daddy is kinda sick today so I gotta keep an eye on the store." says Ally.

"Oh, I stay here and keep you company then." says Austin.

"And help me." says Ally in a serious mature tone.

"Yes, as much as I can." says Austin.

"Awesome! You can start by goin' up to the storage and take the new guitars from Taylor and bring them down here and place them on the stands." says Ally.

"Okay." says Austin.

Austin love Ally so he does what she tells him to.

Soon he come down with five guitars.

He gently place them in the correct places on the stands.

Ally smile as she watch Austin bring more guitars down from the upstairs storage-room and place them on the stands.

"You're doin' a really awesome job, hottie." says Ally as she giggle a bit.

Ally grab a small candy-egg from the basket Austin gave her.

There's a rule that says 'No eating in the store' though Ally is so in love with Austin that she actually forget that today.

Ally smile and eat the small pink candy-egg.

10 minutes later, Ally helps a guy who wanna buy an electric guitar while Austin clean a violin.

"Enjoy your brand new cool guitar. Remember to buy all your nice music-gear here at the Sonic Boom. I hope you'll have a really awesome day." says Ally in a friendly tone as the guy leave with his new guitar.

Austin smile at how good Ally is at talking to and helping customers.

Ally eats another candy-egg. A green one.

Austin grab a red candy-egg and eat it.

"My sweet Ally D, you are so cute." says Austin with a smile.

"Awww, thanks!" says Ally.

"Why are there no Martin guitars in the store? I can only see guitars from Fender, Washburn and Taylor." says Austin.

"The last few guitars from Martin were sold last week and dad says that we can't get anymore in right now." says Ally.

"Oh, I see. I usually prefer Gibson anyways." says Austin.

"I love Fender guitars...and Tanglewood guitars too." says Ally.

"Fender is cool." says Austin.

Later that day after closing-time, Austin and Ally write a song up in the practice-room.

_**Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She was cute and sweet, but also really shy.**_

_**Soon she got older and then she met a very awesome guy.**_

_**He told her that she's sweet, really cute and very sweet.**_

_**The guy made the girl feel really good.**_

_**Yes, he made the girl feel aww so good.**_

_**Once upon a time, there was a cutie girl. She was really sweet and very nice.**_

_**One day she met a guy and he told her that she's cool.**_

_**She thought he was so handsome, oh that's true.**_

_**Her heart was on fire, with passion in a flame.**_

_**The guy was really hot, so why should you blame?**_

_**Oooohhh...yeah!**_

"In the song the girl is me and the guy is you." says Ally.

"Yeah, I knew that." says Austin.

"I thought so." says Ally.

"Wait a sec..." says Austin suddenly. "That line in the song 'the guy was really hot' ...do you think I'm hot, Ally? You usually don't use that word."

"Mhm, I do think you're hot. I just felt like the song would sound better with the word 'hot' instead of something more childish." says Ally.

"Oh, that's cool." says Austin.

"Yup! Soo cool." says Ally with a very cute adorable Ally-smile.

"Ally my sweetie, what do you feel...?" says Austin.

"Uh, about what?" says Ally confused.

"About me...and our relationship." says Austin.

"I really love you, Austin. You make me happy and strong." says Ally with a cute smile.

"That's really good." says Austin. "You're my sweet, adorable and very cute Ally D that I will always love so much."

"You're my cool and really awesome Austin that I will always love with all my heart and soul." says Ally.

"Oh, really?" says Austin.

"Yeah, totally!" says Ally.

"My sweet Ally." says Austin.

"Yup, I'm your sweet and cute Ally. I will always be your girl. Happy Easter!" says Ally in a warm soft voice as she gives Austin a nice romantic kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
